Pointing devices as input devices for the interaction of a user with graphical user interfaces are known in large numbers from the state of the art, whereby their types of execution differ depending on the usage context and technical concept of the user interfaces. Common pointing devices such as a trackball, light pen, graphics tablet, joystick, computer mouse or touch screen or touch pad are primarily designed for user interaction with a real computer screen. For the interaction of a user with a virtual desktop, the so-called Wii® remote controller is known from the state of the art, which is used in connection with computer games or applications on the so-called Wii® platform of the manufacturer Nintendo. In this system, acceleration values (which are generated by the user by turning or translatory shaking of the remote controller) are recorded and transmitted to the control device of the output device (i.e., of the game controller of the Wii® platform). In this context, input devices are also known in which a camera detects pointing movements of a game participant and transmits them to the control device of the output device. Furthermore, in connection with so-called data spectacles, in which data contents generated by means of a computer system are projected onto a surface aligned in the field of vision of the spectacle wearer, an input device physically integrated into the data spectacles is known, in which a pointing device is aligned with a target point on the projection surface by changes in the inclination of the data spectacles or the head of the human user and activation (or other user action) with respect to the targeted target point is triggered by actuation of a button or button arranged on the frame of the data spectacles.
A disadvantage of such systems is that the user of such pointing devices sometimes has to perform very strong physical movements in order to align the pointing device to a desired target point. This applies in particular if this target point is located in an edge area of the project area. On the one hand, this is uncomfortable for the user and meets with social acceptance problems in the public. In addition, pressing a confirmation button or a confirmation key on the data glasses is cumbersome. As a result, the acceptance of virtual desktops in general and data glasses in particular is low and hinders their wider dissemination.